AC's Twilight Zone
by The One Named Light
Summary: I Use Stories From Authors That are Scary, I Need Scary Stories That Give Fear to Everyone, If i Find A Scary Story in A review, I Add it To My Spare Box


Part 1-Daja Vu

"Oh Sonic! Its beautiful!" Amy said, looking into the shiny watch that her beloved Sonic had given her for her birthday. She happily wraps her arms around the hedgehog and looks down at the watch one more time.

"I thought youd like it" Sonic says with a smile, putting it on her wrist.

Amy gasps again and looks at it with joy, it was a wonderful gold watch with some silver in the middle. It was a digital watch and could tell you the temperature, date, sports scores and more. It could also give a recap of the news and you could enter things in it yourself as sort of an organizer. It was apparently very expensive but Sonic figured Amy deserved only the best.

And so, Amy went to bed very happy that night, putting her new watch down on the dresser by the bed, before she went into the bathroom to get changed. She also had put a glass of water by the watch but she would soon find out just how much trouble that could cause.

Finally, Amy comes back and looks happily down at her new watch, she bends down to get her bunny slippers when she suddenly bumps into the dresser instead, knocking the glass of water onto the digital watch. She gasps and backs away as the watch sparks before her eyes.

"Nooo!" she cries grabbing it off the table, but it looked like it had already been ruined.

"Oh god..." Amy says quietly, only able to look at the cracked screen of the digi watch. She throws it on the table again and flops onto her bed. "What have I done?"

Little did Amy know, that was not the ordinary watch she thought it had been. In it's core it had contained a small sample of chaos emerald and... well, we'll just have to see what happens next...

The next morning, Amy woke up, but noticed something curious... the watch was gone! It had somehow vanished from where it was. Amy gets herself quickly out of bed and checks the floor for it but it appeared to have vanished.

Amy quickly runs into the other room, in another futile attempt to find it, but she still cannot find it. Just then, Sonic calls her.

"Hey Ames, Ill be right over!" he says.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Hello? Its your birthday, you know I wouldnt miss that!" Sonic said.

"My... birthday?"

Amy glances back at the calendar to see it had been her birthday...but how? Oh well, maybe she could get ANOTHER present now.

Amy heads outside and looks around oddly. Everything appeared the same as it had yesterday but how. She even saw that the billboard outside her house had read the same thing... everything was somehow exactly the same as yesterday.

Just then, she sees Knuckles running by. She had actually seen him run by yesterday but didnt say anything. She shrugged and decided to talk to him in THIS version of yesterday.

"Hey Knuckles!" Amy shouted "Whats the hurry?"

"Someone stole the master emerald! And they're heading this way!" he said.

"You need any help?" she asked.

"No, I dont think so"

Amy just shrugged and went back inside to get changed for Sonic.

Within a few minutes Amy was all changed into her traditional red skirt when Sonic arrived at her door.

"Hey Ames!" he said, giving her a welcoming hug "Happy B-day"

"Thanks Sonic" she says, looking down to notice a small box in Sonic's hand "Ooh is that for me?"

"Yeah, I was gonna show you later, but I guess you can open it now"

Amy opens the box and sees...a watch! The same watch she had gotten last night, and it was in perfect condition. That was odd. She looked at the watch to see that the date was set for a day later though...odd.

"Ooh" Amy says "Its beautful Sonic!"

"I thought you'd like it"

Bewildered Amy looks at the watch and realizes its a few minutes fast so she turns the knob back to set it again when something even stranger happened. The watch vanished from her wrist and Sonic dissapeared.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Amy went over to it curiously to see Sonic again.

"Hey Ames!" he said, giving her a welcoming hug "Happy B-day"

Ok, now THIS was odd. The watch seemed to be rolling her back in time, depending on how she set it. Well, seeing as how this part had happened already, Amy tries setting it back again.

POOF

Argh! Sonic was gone again. Just then the phone rings and Amy picks up to hear Sonic's voice.

"Hey Ames! Ill be right over" he says.

ARGH! The watch had taken her further back in time. Frustrated, Amy hangs up on him, then heads outside where she sees Knuckles running by again. She decides not to say anything this time and slumps into her couch.

Later that night, after going through the same day for the 4th time, Amy was watching the news instead of going to bed when she heard something tragic.

"And Knuckles the echidna has been killed today by Dr. Eggman, he was last seen running by this street address..."

"Oh my god!" Amy screamed "I know I shouldve helped him earlier!"

Amy almost cries when she remembers... the watch! She turns the dial again to set it back when something even odder happens! The watch had somehow glitched and kept going back in time. Amy watched as the numbers seemed to endlessly turn back, just then there was a flash and the watch vanished but time was still going back. What was going on?

Just then there was another phone ring but Amy wasnt in her old house anymore, she was in ANOTHER house but one that she knew was familiar to her. She reaches over to pick up the phone but is met with great shock when she realizes she can't. Just then she sees a taller pink hedgehog answer it.

"Oh my god" Amy thought, whats going on?

Amy suddenly realizes that she had somehow shrunk a few inches and something else she noticed is she no longer had breasts. She finally realizes what the watch had done to her. It was now the year 1996... and Amy was only 6 years old, wearing suspenders and a cute little hair bow.

"That was Sonic" the tall woman, Amy's mom said "His friends are coming over for your birthday"

"My birfday?" Amy asks, shocked at how her voice sounds "But my birfday was yestewday... Im 14 years old now..."

"14?" her mom asked in shock "My, what an imagination you have, Amy"

Amy sighs in disgust, what could she do now? The watch was in her old house but did her house even exsist now? Just then Sonic, Tails and Knuckles came in, all of them around her age.

"Hey Amy" Sonic said "I got you something."

Hoping it would be the watch, Amy tears it open but unfortunately it isn't... its just a 10.00 gift certificate to JCpenny's.

"You guys..." Amy said with a sigh "You have to help me...this morning I was a 14 year old girl...and now Im only 6..."

"WHAT?" Knuckles says, almost laughing "Even I'M not that gullible!"

"Knuckles? Youre alive?"

"Of course Im alive, why wouldnt I be?"

Amy sighs and closes her eyes, when she opens them she sees that shes now in the middle of a park and wearing a goofy looking party hat. AHH! She was now even younger!

"Happy 4th birthday, Amy!" her mom said.

"Foth?" she asked, barely able to talk now "Naw, I foteen..."

"I dont think youre that old, honey" her dad says "But you will be someday!"

"No!" she says, almost crying "I AM tat old, I was today... I was foteen and this wawtch...it...took me in time..."

"Wow, what an imagination..." Amys mom said.

"She's growing up to be more like you each day" Amys dad said.

Now the 4 year old Amy did cry. She wept bitterly as she turned from her parents and began to run away, run as fast as she could, but unfortunately for her that wasnt too fast.

"Aw...come here..." her mom said putting her arm around her, and dropping her into a crib.

Amy cried even louder now, unable to talk or walk as she had been turned into a baby and was only 2 1/2 years old. She cried and cried and cried until finally, She Vanished into thin air

Part 2-EASTER BEAST

On an island far away, a girl named Mike and a boy named Og were decorating the island with model bunnies and chicks. Lu then walked over.  
"Why are you decorating MY island?" Lu complained to Mike.  
"It's for Easter!" Mike answered.  
"What's Easter?" Lu asked.  
"Only one of the greatest holidays in the history of mankind,"Mike explained, "You celebrate loads of bunnies, chicks and things to do with Spring and also, you get some succulent, chocolate Easter eggs that are a joy to eat delivered to you." Og flicked his nose ring a couple of times then walked to his hut.  
"I hope he's gonna do what I think he's gonna do!" Mike exclaimed with excitement. After 50 minutes of waiting, the roof on Og's hut blew up into the sky and down again. Og came out of his hut with a wheelbarrow of Easter eggs.  
"Happy Easter," Og greeted Lu and Mike. Mike observed one of the eggs.  
"Why is it glowing?" Mike asked. Before Og could answer, the egg mutated into a huge egg monster with the arms, legs and tail of a T Rex. His tail swayed back and forth powerfully and then, this monstrosity of an egg roared like Godzilla.  
"Let me introduce myself please," the egg asked in a polite manner, "my name is Sir Oliwhir Ikach the second. I have come to destroy your stupid little island." His eyes glowed red and his voice sounded more and more terrifying. "You see, this boy named Og created me for eating. NOW ALL IN THIS ISLAND WILL SUFFER!!!!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Also, I'll destroy that turtle Lancelot. HA HA HA HA HA HA"  
"How dare you want to destroy my precious turtle Lancelot!" Lu argued to the beast. The evil Easter egg just threw Lu into his gaping mouth filled with dagger-sharp fangs. A storm then brewed in and Oliwhir Ikach breathed fire on the island and his reign of terror, destruction and pain began. Mike and Og ran to find a place to hide. Everyone ran in terror, even the animals as this Easter Egg of Hell destroyed and let the buildings lie in ruins. Then Courage the Cowardly Dog came to the island in a rowboat filled with Easter eggs. He landed at the island and carried his Easter eggs with him.  
"I wish you a happy Easter, I wish you a happy Easter, I wish you a happy Easter, so here are some eggs!" Courage sang.  
"Oh, great! More eggs! Especially when some terrifying monster egg is destroying the island!" Mike complained.  
"Well, once at this play I went to, the safety curtain kept attacking everyone!" Courage replied. Then Oliwhir Ikach roared at Courage and Courage sailed away leaving the eggs on the island.  
"THIS NIGHTMARE ISN'T OVER YET!" Oliwhir Ikach roared, "SOON I WILL LAY MY EGGS WHICH WILL HATCH INTO MANY OTHER EVIL EASTER EGGS"  
"Eggs lay eggs????" Mike asked puzzled. Oliwhir then made a nest and sat on it for 20 minutes. He then lifted and there were some small green eggs in the nest. They hatched into monstrous miniature Easter eggs who used their evil magic to make the volcano erupt. Then, Mike had an idea as she dodged the lava. She began to eat the Easter eggs Courage had gave her. Oliwhir Ikach and the miniature eggs began to get sick and began to melt. All that was left was a puddle of melted chocolate.  
"It's over." Og told Mike slowly. Then, a giant safety curtain rose from the sea and began destroying the island. Eight months later, the island was in panic of being destroyed by a giant Thanksgiving turkey...

Part 3-Muggle Candy

Ron Weasley made his way onto the hogwarts express. He walked the isles until he found his best friend, Harry Potter sitting in a compartment with Hermione Granger. He had big plans for this year. This year he was finally going to ask Hermione out on a date. Whenever he thought about her an odd warmth spread through his body, making him feel as if he could fly. GRRRRRRAAAAAALLLLLCK. Ron's stomack rumbled. He emptied one of his pockets and lots of small things wrapped in orange plastic. "What are those?" questioned Hermione. Ron unwrapped one and popped one in his mouth. They're Reeses peanut butter cups" replyed Ron. " They're whats?" asked harry. "Muggle candy, Fred and George have been getting them for me." Answered ron. "in that case" Hermione said " you probably shouldn't eat them" Ron ignored her and proceeded in stuffing himself for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts.

On the thestral drawn carriage Ron fainted. Harry and Hermione rushed him to the hospital. "I knew he shouldn't have eaten that candy" thought Hermione. "Madam Pomfrey, will he be OK?" Hermione asked desperately. "I'm afraid not, I've made arrangements for him to be taken to St. Mungo's in about an hour" answered Poppy. "whats wrong with him?" questioned Harry. " He overdosed on Muggle Candy" explained Madam Pomfrey "He'll be lucky to get out of this alive." Hermione gasped, then she collapsed on the floor, spilling tears everywhere.

Sure enough, an hour later, a healer arrived in the fire place to take Ron to St. Mungo's. Harry and Hermione were permitted to come with their friend. They stepped in to the fire and yelled "ST. MUNGO'S" the familiar spinning sensation came and before they knew it, they were in the St. Mungo's waiting room. Harry and Hermione sat down while Ron was taken up to his ward. Half an hour later they were taken up to see Ron.. "he's in a coma" explained the Healer. "but after many tests we have concluded that we will not be able to wake him up again. You see, muggle candy does odd things to wizards, especially those Reese's cups. "Does it always put them in a coma?" asked Hermione, small tears now dripping down her face. "No" answered the healer "muggle candy has a different effect on every wizard, that's why there's no cure.

That did it. Hermione started sobbing uncontrollably. She ambled over to the bed in which Ron lay. She bent down and gingerly kissed him.

3 days later Ronald Weasley died. 


End file.
